Persistence of Memory
by RoxasAlexi19
Summary: AU. Roxas just woke up from a six month coma, doesn't know who he is or who these people who are claiming to be his family and boyfriend. All he knows for certain is that those who are closes to him are hiding something and the only person he can trust is the voice inside his head who calls himself Vanitas. Yaoi, lemons in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness surrounds me, completely enveloping me in its comforting embrace. My eyes are closed, although it is hard to tell. I feel as if I am floating in warm water, gently swaying in the waves. I don't feel like I'm drowning though, it is more of a nothingness surrounding me. I am all alone in this world. I am everything and nothing. I am somebody and nobody. I AM nothing.

Something interrupts the darkness that is me, a voice. I cannot understand what it is saying because of the consent absence of sound. I struggle against the murky blackness, straining to hear more of that voice. I am now ready to accept my fate, as long as I can hear that voice into eternity. It is such a beautiful voice, so full of emotion, so full of love. I am convinced it is the voice of an angel. I float toward the heavenly voice, ready for anything. I am ready to move on to the afterlife, wherever that may be.

Suddenly, one word becomes clear. _Roxas_. Is that me? Am I Roxas? Is Roxas my name? Am I somebody? _Roxas_. The voice whispers again, urging me forward. _Please wake up_. I'm asleep? _Please_. The voice pleads with me. The voice is moving me toward a pinprick of white light, where I unconsciously know pain and suffering waits for me. _Please, Roxas. Just come home. I miss you_. The voice sounds sad, almost as if it truly misses me.

The painful light burns my eyes, making me squeeze them shut, just to avoid going blind. I am tempted to turn back into the comfortable blackness, if just to avoid the pain. The voice pleads on, _Roxas, please don't leave me. You promised you would never leave me. _I cannot just leave the voice to suffer, I could at least try to help ease its pain. My mind set, I push forward into the light, and it quickly spreads before me. It almost burns, the pain and emotion that the light has brought with it. I welcome it, the pain and brightness. Now I know that I am alive, for neither heaven nor hell could be this painful.

As suddenly as the light comes, it disappears, leaving behind the onslaught of pain. Pain is nothing I cannot handle, I realize I have been through worse. The first feeling I get back is my hearing, and with that there is a gentle hum and beeping of a machine. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The next feeling I get back is touch. I can feel that I am laying down on my back on top of something stiff. I can feel that I am covered up with a scratchy blanket, but it does nothing to stop the cold from seeping through. My eyes are the next thing to open, gracing me with yet another white light, though this one is not so bright nor as painful.

I take a second to realize that it is an electric light, one that is found most commonly in schools. I turn my head to my right, to find the source of that annoying beeping. I find a heart monitor, which leads me to the conclusion that I am in a hospital. Great, I have always hated hospitals.

"Roxas?" A voice from my left calls out. My head turns slowly toward the voice, squinting at the harsh light. I am met with a guy in his late teens, with shocking red hair styled into slicked-back spikes, bright emerald green eyes, and two tear drop shaped tattoos under his eyes. He has a lithe and skinny build, making me wonder if he is anorexia or something. I blush a little bit, realizing that I am staring and look away.

"Dear God, Roxas, you're awake! Sora! Ventus! Get in here! Roxas is awake! Guys!" The red head bellowed in the quite room. The door bursts open and I am attacked by a blue and red blur, knocking the breath out of me. I realize that the blur is in fact, a boy. He looks to be the age of fifteen with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes, his lanky frame currently squeezing the life out of me. Another boy follows after him, except this one walking into the room calmer and more composed. He as short spiky blonde hair and eyes to match the person currently squeezing me to death, which leads me to think that they might be related.

"Sora, get up. Roxas just woke up and probably doesn't even know what has happened yet." The blonde commands of the browned hair one.

"But Ventus! I was sooooooo worried," Sora draws out the word as if to prove a point, "And I've missed him." His arms squeeze tighter, making me let out grunts of pain. Dear god, please get this tiny demon off of me before I die of suffocation. The blond- Ventus- sighs slowly.

"I know, Sora, we all have, but it looks like Roxas is about to pass out from you straggling him." Ventus slowly points out. At once the arms are released from around me, giving me a chance to actually get the precious air into my lungs. I vow then to never take valuable oxygen into doubt again. Ventus smiles kindly at me. "Axel, why don't you go get the doctor and tell him that Roxas is awake?" The red haired one looks up at Ventus, silently asking a question. Ventus gives a subtle nod, and Axel walks out.

"So, Roxas, I have so much to tell you! First off, you missed my birthday! It was like, three weeks ago, but it's ok because you were in a coma and all, so I forgive you. But you still owe me a birthday present! Riku and I celebrated our birthdays together since they're only three days apart. Oh, you won't believe what dad got me for my birthday! He got me a box a condoms! Like ewww! Do you even know how embarrassing it is to open a box of condoms in front of the only love interest that I have ever had? Gosh, I just wanted to die! Oh, and school starts next week, I am so ready to be a freshman! Are you ready to be a senior?" Sora stopped to take a breath and I couldn't help but wonder if this kid ever stopped talking. Just as soon as it looked like Sora was going to start speaking again, Axel walked back into the room with the doctor.

The doctor paused at my bedside, looking down at me. She had light blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that shown with radiance. When she started speaking, her voice was gentle and soothing.

"Hello, Roxas. I am glad you have decided to join us in the land of the living. My name is Dr. Matthis. How are you doing today?" She pauses to wait for my answer. I shrug my shoulders. After all, I did just 'wake up', whatever the hell that means. She smiles again, "Ok then, do you remember what happened? Why you are in this hospital?" I shake my head no. "That's usually normal, for a head trauma such as yours. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I shake my head no, I don't mind. "Ok, Roxas, do you know what day it is? If you don't know the exact date, that's okay. Just give me the best guess."

I sit there for a few moments, trying to recall what day it is. I remember it being May, I was looking forward to summer, but I can't remember why. "It's May 25th, right?" She slowly nods her head.

"Actually, it's November 13th. But it's okay, you have been in a coma for six months. What year is it, Roxas?" She asks.

"2014." A coma for six months? Can that be right? Then again, my body does feel stiff and weak. Maybe six months isn't so unbelievable.

"At least you got the year correct. Who is the President of the United States right now?"

"Obama."

"Very good! Now for my final question. Who are you? What is your name?" Is this doctor daft? Or is she just stupid?

"Roxas." Hell, she's been calling me it, so that must be my name, right?

"Yes, but what's your FULL name?" The one question that I have no idea about is the one question she just has to ask me! I stay silent a few more moments. I feel as if I admit to no knowing, then I will be letting everybody down. "Come on, Roxas, who are you?"

"I'm just Roxas. Nobody more, nobody less." She nods her head again. She writes some notes onto her clip board, before saying one last thing.

"Roxas, you were in a car wreck, a really bad one at that. You had blunt force trauma to your head and needed brain surgery. You have been in a coma for six months," she pauses to look down at her notes, "It was a miracle that you were alive when the ambulance came. It was almost certain that you were going to spend the rest of your life in a coma. I am happy to say that this time I was wrong," she smiles one more time, " Now if you will excuse me, I will be leaving to attend to other patients." And with that final goodbye, she walks out of the room, leaving us in silence once more.

"Sora, why don't you go get Roxas some food while I go call dad?" Ventus asks. Sora jumps at the chance to be helpful and bounds from the room, in search of the hospital cafeteria. Ventus gives me an apologetic look before leaving me alone with Axel, who hasn't moved once from the chair in the corner.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Axel questions me. I look at him in confusion. What is this guy talking about? "Do you have any idea what you have put me through to the last six months? " Nope. It's not as if I was in a coma or anything. "You had all of us worried to death! Tell me please, what were you thinking?" I stay silent for a few moments before answering.

"I don't know." It is the only answer I can truly give, without actually lying. Axel looks at me, before slowly walking to my side. He leans in slowly, his hand gently cupping my cheek, as if I might break at the slightest touch. He moves his face closer to mine, until I can feel his warm breath against my lips, not yet touching them, but close enough to where the slightest millimeter of movement can cause us to be kissing.

"I've missed you, Roxy." That millimeter of space is broken by Axel, with his eyes close he gently starts to kiss me. His lips are warm and soft, warmer than I'd expect from sitting in a hospital all day. Then, just as suddenly as it starts, it stops. I cannot help from pouting a little bit, because Axel is a REALLY good kisser. He smiles at me and moves to sit back into his chair. I do not know what possessed me to grab his wrist and pull him back down. I must really be going crazy now. I wrap my arms around his neck, realizing now just how tall he is, and bring his mouth down to meet mine. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for access. He quickly opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside, enjoying the hot cavern as him and I fight for dominance. I press my body up into his, seeking the warmth that I know I will find. He growls, knotting his fingers into my hair, forcing my head to stay still as he breaks our kiss to run a trail of kisses down my jaw and onto my neck, where he gently sucks at the sensitive flesh. I cannot help but to moan at what Axel is doing to my neck.

A cough echoes from across the room and we break apart. Both of us out of breath and flushed. I look to see Ventus standing in the doorway with a cell phone in hand.

"Dad's on his way here, Roxas. He wants to know if you need anything from home." Ventus asks me. I shake my head no. "He says no, Dad." He pauses to listen, "No I'm not asking that! Yes, he is here. Yes, I know. I'll make sure he's gone before you get here. Bye, Dad. Love you too." With that Ventus hangs up the phone and looks pointy at Axel. "I suggest you leave, NOW, before our dad gets here. Otherwise you'll have all of SOLIDER up your ass."

Axel looks calm at this threat, as if he has heard it all before. "Sorry, Ventus, but after Cloud threatened to castrate me for just looking at Roxas, I am choosing to ignore it for now. At least Roxy is worth it." Axel smiles down at me. The look on his face has me rolling my eyes at nothing more than how ridiculous he looks. "Now there's the good old Roxy we all know and love! Where have you been hiding all this time?" Axel laughs at his own joke, figures.

I look to Ventus, hoping he can answer the one question that has been on my mind all night. His face is kind and welcoming.

"Ventus?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes?" He inquires, that grin never leaving his face.

"Just who are you all?" That simple question wipes the smiles off both Axel's and Ventus' faces.

"What?" Ventus asks me.

"All three of you talk to me as if you know me and him-" I point to Axel, "-seem to know me a little more than I know you. Just who are you people? Or better yet, who am I?" Both of their faces are filled with shock and confusion, looking at me in complete disbelief.

Axel is the first to speak, "Do you really not know who we are?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

I feel almost bad for the two guys standing in front of me. They obviously know me, but I cannot recall a single fact about them. The only reason I even know their names is because they were spoken out loud. I shake my head again. Ventus looks as if he's going to be sick when suddenly Axel starts laughing manically. Both Ventus and I look at Axel as if he has lost his mind, then again, he probably lost it long ago. Then again, that would require him having a brain in the first place.

"Oh, Roxas, you're sure are a funny one. It's good to see that six months of being sleeping beauty hasn't rid you of your humor." He wipes away a fake tear, finally calming down, "That's why I love you, Roxy. You always know how to make me laugh." He smiles down at me, showing me his pearly white teeth. There is seriously something wrong with this guy, I just confessed that I don't have a clue who he is, and he has the audacity to laugh about it! I glare at him before turning my head to face Ventus, at least with him I can get some straight answers. Ventus looks back at me, questions in his eyes that I do not know the answers too.

"Is it true, Roxas? Do you really not know who I am?" Ventus asks me, a sad look in his eyes. I shake my head again. He sighs, his eyes pleading as he asks one more question. "Do you really not know your own twin brother?" Twin brother? I have a twin? I try to remember ever having a brother, let alone a twin, but I come up blank. Literally, my memory is blank. I have no record of having a family, having friends, or even having a name. I am truly a blank slate, and this simple fact scares me.

Ventus is still staring at me while Axel chuckles under his breath. If what Ventus says is true, then I have a whole family I have no idea about. I suddenly realize how vulnerable I feel, and that alone frightens me. What am I supposed to do, if Ventus is lying to me? I have no previous knowledge of him, so how am I supposed to react to the news that I have a brother? My head starts to pound as if it is has its own pulse. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my head as I try to recall the memories I know should be there.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Ventus asks me, clearly worried. I shake my head as I hold back a scream, my head feels as if it is going to explode. I have to remember my family, I have to remember who I am! Otherwise something horrible is going to happen. The pressure builds up in my head and I cannot help but to cry, I cry because the pain is too much. Somebody help me, please. I can't do this by myself! I faintly hear Ventus yell at Axel to go get the doctor, but I cannot get past the pain enough to focus. I scream again, letting out all of my agony. I am soon lost to the blinding pain.

_Roxas_. A voice. The one I faintly remember, but I cannot recall where. _Roxas, enough of this. You are never alone, you should know that_. How am I supposed to know that? I feel alone, surrounded by nothing but strangers. What am I, if not alone? _Roxas, calm yourself. You're hyperventilating_. Is that why I feel like I can't breathe? _Calm your body. Focus on your breathing. _The voice instructs me, and I slowly feel myself start to relax. _Good. Now, breathe in._ I take a breath._ Breathe out_. I let the air out slowly. The screams die in my throat and I can feel myself grow quiet.

Tears are still running down my face, but I can no longer feel the agonizing pain. My eyes start to focus as I see Axel come in with Dr. Matthis, a look a worry in her eyes. I physically see Ventus relax, his concern now evident on his face.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Matthis asks me. I am unable to answer, so I look pointedly at Ventus. He seems to take the hint and speaks for me.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were just talking, and the next he was screaming bloody murder." She walks to my side and starts to take my pulse.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, exactly what were you talking about?" She writes some numbers down on her clipboard.

"Well, we were talking about how Roxas couldn't remember anything and I had ask him if he at least remembered me. I figured he would have with us being twins and everything, but then he just started screaming and clenching his head, mumbling about how he doesn't remember." Dr. Matthis writes some more as she slowly shakes her head.

"I was afraid of this. His traumatic brain injury on top of him being in a coma for six months has caused him to have amnesia. I will have to run some test to tell how extensive the injury is, but from what you have described, he seems to have no memory at all." She looks to me. "Roxas, if you don't mind, can I ask you a few more extensive questions?"

I look at her and then at the two men standing before me. "Only if they leave." I can already feel their eyes boring into me, hurt evident on both of their faces. Dammit! I don't know who either of these people are, what gives them the right to feel pain over me not remembering them?! "I want them gone." I command her. She looks at the determination on my face and sighs.

"Axel, Ventus, you two should step into the hall. This will only take a few moments." Axel looks like he's about to argue, but Ventus gives him a look and shakes his head once. They both leave dejectedly and Dr. Matthis turns to stare at me. "Shall we get started then?"

"Yes." I answer, apprehension creeping onto me.

"You can take as long as you need to answer each question, and don't feel discouraged if you can't."

"Okay."

"How old are you, Roxas? When is your birthday?" I'm not sure. I stare down at my hands as I try to remember. The skin is smooth and white, so I have to be fairly young, but I can tell that I'm not a child. Sora mentioned how I was going into my senior year, so I have to at least in my later teens. I less than one percent chance of getting my birthday correct, so I don't even try.

"Seventeen?" I guess, it's more of a question than a statement. "I don't know about my birthday, though. I'm sorry." I feel ashamed. This is something simple, something I should know.

"It's okay, Roxas, I was hoping you would know, but I'm not exactly surprised. Your birthday is in two weeks, on November 27th, which happens to be Thanksgiving. You'll be turning eighteen." Well that little bit of information will be helpful. "What are your parents' names?"

If I don't even know my own birthday, what makes you think I'm going to know the names of my parents? _Lie._ The voice commands is back, commanding as ever. _Just repeat what I say, and she'll never know._ Why should I do that? I don't even know you! _You know me, Roxas. Better than you know yourself._ No shit, I don't even know who I am. For all I know, I could be going crazy right now and nobody would know. _You're not crazy, Roxas. You just have an extra person in your head._ Isn't that what makes me crazy? _Are you going to sit here arguing with me, or are you going to answer the question?_ The voice makes a valid point, but I still don't know what the correct answer. _Just repeat what I tell you, and everything will be okay._ The voice reassures me, and somehow I can't help but to trust it. _Tell her your father's name is Cloud Strife, and your mother's name is Tifa Lockhart. _

I look up into Dr. Matthis eyes, and find nothing but burning curiosity and patience. I swallow the lump that formed in my throat before answering. "My father's name is Cloud Strife, and my mother's name is Tifa Lockhart."

She looks overjoyed at the news, which lets me know that I got the question correct. "Good job, Roxas! Now, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I wait for a few moments before the voice speaks again. _Ventus is your twin brother, and Sora is your little brother who just turned fifteen. _"Ventus and Sora. Ventus and I are twins, while Sora is two years younger than us."

"You're doing great, Roxas." She eats up the lies that are spewing from my mouth. "What are the names of your friends?

Again, I am greeted with silence for a couple of minutes before the information is brought forth. _Namine Winters and Xion Rivers, both of which are seventeen_. "Namine and Xion. I don't really have any other friends." At least I assume so, considering the voice didn't supply anymore names.

"And did you have any, let's say, love interest before the crash?" Here the voice is silent, I can still feel its presence though, letting me know that it hasn't gone. It as if this is the one question the voice doesn't know, or the one question it was dreading. "No, there wasn't anybody like that."

She looks as if she is about to ask another question when a nurse pops his head in the door. "Doctor, sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Strife is here to see his son. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, yes, of course. We have much to discuss." The nurse leaves and returns a few moments later with a man that looks to be in his mid-thirties, with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Well, I can certainly see where Ventus gets his genes from. He looks so serious and worn out, but when his eyes come to focus on me, his face breaks into a smile and his eyes soften. It instantly makes him look like he's ten years younger.

"Thank God, Roxas. It's about time." The man voice is filled love, and again I feel bad for not being able to remember. "You had us all worried, Roxas. I was afraid that you were never going to wake up."

_This is your dad, say hello._ "Hey, Dad. I'm sorry I worried you." I fake a smile toward the man that is my father, the man I don't know. My father looks at me strangely.

"Roxas, you haven't called me dad since you were little. You usually just call me Cloud, not that I'm complaining." _Idiot, how can you be so stupid? _Well excuse me if most kids call don't call their parents by their first names. Cloud walks over to the hospital bed and hugs me close. "We've missed you, Roxas."

"Mr. Strife, I am inclined to inform you of your son's medical condition, if you have a moment."

"Of course, sorry." Cloud looks embarrassed and rubs the back of hair nervously.

"It seems as if Roxas is suffering from traumatic amnesia. It's not surprising, considering the extent of brain damage he took from the car wreck. The good news is that the memory loss is usually temporary, but it might take some time to fully regain all his memories. You'll want to set up an appointment with a psychiatrist, just to make sure nothing is mentally wrong." She pauses, as if waiting for questions. Cloud and I both stare at her, waiting for her to continue. "He seems to remember common facts such as what year it is and who the president is, but has trouble remembering more personal details."

"What kind of personal details?" Cloud interrupts, clearly distressed by the news.

"He remembers the names of people and who they are in relation to him, but does not recall specific information of said individuals."

"What do you mean?" I was really getting tired of them talking as if I wasn't sitting right here, listening to the whole conversation.

"Well, during the examination, I asked him if he had any siblings. He answered me that he had a twin brother and a brother two years younger. However, when they were both in the room with him, he showed no recognition toward them in that regard. The same goes with you. He knew yours and your wife names, but he seemed confused by who you were when you first walked into the room."

Damn, she was more observant than I gave her credit for. _We must be careful around her._ Why? Isn't good that she's observant, than maybe she can help us?_ No, idiot, if she finds out about me, then she'll stuff you with drugs and you'll be all alone again. Is that what you want? _Not particularly. _Didn't think so_.

"So what do you suggest, Doctor?" Cloud asks her, clearly hoping for a solution.

"Mostly time and patience. I will recommend a psychiatrist, which you should visit weekly. Also, try to keep a normal routine with him at home, but don't pressure him to remember anything. He'll remember when he's ready. Other than the amnesia, I don't see any reason for Roxas to stay here longer. I'll discharge him in the morning."

"Thank you."

"It is my job after all, Mr. Strife. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe there is quite a crowd waiting out in the hallway for you." With that final note, she walked out of the room.

She was right when she said there was a crowd. The first in the room was Ventus, his face lined with concern. The next to follow in was Sora, who came in with an armful of food, which he promptly sat on my lap before laying down beside me the bed. After Sora came two girls that I did not know, no surprised there. The older of the two had medium length black hair cut into a choppy fashion and blue eyes. The younger one had white blonde hair made into a braid, which was off to one side, and gray eyes. The last one person to come into the room was Axel, his green eyes shining with mischief while Cloud frowned with disapproval, but let the subject drop.

Cloud quickly explained the situation, as to stop the bombardment of questions I could feel coming. I looked at each face, all was filled with shock, disbelief, and finally sadness. What did they have to feel sad about? They had their memories of me, while I barely remember who I am.

My ears are met with awkward silence before the blonde speaks. "I'm sorry about your memories, Roxas." She walks up to me, sticking out her hand. "I'm Namine, and that girl over there is Xion. We all three are best friends. Don't worry, you'll remember us soon enough. You'll see." She smiles at me, her face is like that of an angel, so full of innocence. For her sake, I hope I do remember.

Axel is the next one to step forward and points to himself. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He grins at me, his smile lighting up his whole face. "You gotta remember good old Axel, right? After all, I do leave quite the impression." He winks at me. Yeah, the impression of an idiot that makes me lose all faith in humanity. "And we happened to be dating the past two years. Now that's not something you just forget." Dating? This guy? I rather shove my face through a brick wall. Sure he was a good kisser and all, but this guy was the definition of idiot. How could I ever date someone of such low intelligence?

Cloud physically growls at Axel, clearly not pleased with the fact that Axel is here. "I think it's best if everyone-"He looks straight at Axel"- goes home tonight. Roxas seems to be a bit overwhelmed, not to mention he needs his rest. He'll be home tomorrow, so you can see him then." He then looks to Namine and Xion, "Thank you girls for coming, I'll drive you home."

"But, Dad! I want to stay the night here with Roxas." Sora whines. God, how is this annoying little human my brother? "Please?" I can already feel the headache coming with just being around the little demon.

"No, Sora. He'll be back tomorrow. You can spend time with him then." More like pester me for all of eternity. With that final word, Cloud takes Sora by the armpits and drags him off of me. "Roxas, we'll see you tomorrow." He walks out with Sora, who is soon followed by everyone else in the room. I am finally alone, welcoming the silence.

_Too bad you're not entirely ALONE._ Yeah, but having a voice inside your head is less exhausting that having a group of people physically bothering you. _Get some sleep, Roxas. Something tells me you're going to need it tomorrow. _Yeah, no kidding. Especially if I have to deal with that insane bunch. I lay back down and try to get comfortable on the hard hospital mattress. _Sweet dreams, Roxas. Maybe you'll actually remember something useful. _I highly doubt it. _It doesn't hurt to hope._ The only the only thing that can be found with hope is disappointment. _Always such a pessimist. Even with amnesia, you never change._

This voice is all I have left in a world full of strangers. I wonder briefly if the voice will be here when I wake up. _I will always be here. Unlike those you love, I will never betray you, because ultimately, I AM you. _I can feel the truth in those words. Maybe I am going crazy, but I can't bring myself to care. I can feel the voice chuckle in my mind. _Perhaps you are, but when you fall into insanity, you will never be alone, for I will always be here, watching over you._ _When you need me, all you have to do is call, and I will answer._

The voice whispers reassurances to me. This becomes my lullaby, gently moving me to sleep. _Sleep now, Roxas, for tomorrow brings new challenges that you are not ready to face. I will be here when you awake._ I wonder briefly how I shall call the voice, hearing three words before I fall into a deep slumber.

_Call me Vanitas._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I awaken too is a prick of pain in my right arm. Squinting my eyes because of the harsh morning sunlight, I look over to see a nurse drawing my blood. Great, needles, nothing wrong with that. I close my eyes and wait until she is done, silently praying that it's soon. She does her work silently, before leaving me alone. I sigh, at least I can enjoy the last few moments of peace and quiet before my family gets here.

_Good morning, Roxas_. Never mind. I almost forgot that I can't get peace and quiet. _If you want I can leave._ And leave me to face those crazy people by myself? No thanks. _I knew you'd see it my way._ I can almost HEAR Vanitas being smug. _You know me so well, Roxas._ More so than I know myself, apparently. I sigh again and look at the clock, three minutes to eight. Cloud said that he would be here at eight o'clock sharp, and still no sign of him. _Looks like he's going to be late._

Vanitas barely gets that thought out before the tiny demon comes barreling through the door and attacks me. God, how much energy does one tiny person have, especially this early in the morning? The demon squeezes me, making me cry out in pain.

"Sora! Get off of Roxas! You're killing him!" The arms instantly release me, making me gasps for air. If every meeting with this demon involves me almost dying, then I'll avoid him at all cost. _Too bad he's your brother and you have to live with him, so there's really not much chance to avoid him._ I hate my life, I really do. Can you just kill me now? _I'm rather fond of my existence, so I'll going to have to say no_. Well, I tried.

I looked to my savior, which was none other than Axel. I was unaware that this particular headache was making its way home with me. Following Axel was Cloud, looking like he wanted to kill Axel on the spot but was restraining himself, and Ventus, with a look of amusement on his face. Just what was so amusing about dying every time I made contact with the demon?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I question Axel straight out, my eyes glaring at him. The grin leaves his face for a split second before returning full force as a smirk.

"Why, Roxy, you wound me." He fakes, clenching his chest in mock pain. "My heart bleeds from your constant abuse." I can't help but roll my eyes at his theatrics. Does this guy ever take anything seriously?

"That's quite enough stupidity for today," Cloud speaks, looking at Axel, "It's time for you to come home, Roxas." Cloud smiles at me. "I brought some clothes so you don't have to wear that nasty hospital gown home." He hands me the clothes, which I take gratefully. "When you're ready, just come out into the hallway and we can go home." I nod my understanding, and I am left alone to my own devices.

I look at the clothes, wondering what Cloud had picked out for me. It looks like a pair of dark red skinny jeans, a black tank top, a hoodie with the words 'Just a nobody', and a pair of black converse. Simple, everything my life is not, and I can't help but to like it. The jeans are a little big, but I find a black and white checkered belt to hold them up with. I quickly get dressed and head into the hallway.

Waiting for me is my own little entourage, Sora is asleep against Cloud and everyone else is sitting quietly in their own little world. Axel is the first one to notice me.

"Roxy, you're looking sexy there."

"Stop sexually harassing me, Axel." I glare at him, not appreciating the stupidity this early in the morning. Cloud snorts at my remark, looking pleased.

"Are you ready, Roxas?" Cloud asks me, and I nod. "Okay, then let's go."

We all exit the hospital in silence, Sora still asleep with Cloud carrying him in his arms. I let them take the lead, because I honestly have no idea where we are going. We stop in the parking lot, facing three cars. One is a silver Mazda RX-8, which is to say, it was a REALLY nice car. The second one is a black Lexus GS, another fancy car. The last one was a bright red Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, one guess who THAT belongs to.

"Roxas," Cloud broke the silence. "You can choose who you want to ride with. "There's me," he nods toward the silver Mazda, "Ventus," he motions toward the black Lexus, "and Axel." The last one he gestures toward the red Ninja. Well, I know who I'm definitely NOT riding with. It seems like Sora is going to ride with Cloud, and I rather not be around when he awakes, so I walk to the Lexus and stand by the passenger side door.

"Looks like it's me." Ventus smiles happily while Axel looks dejected. Ventus unlocks the Lexus and gets into the driver's seat while I climb in, afraid I'm going to scratch the poor thing. _It's just a car, calm down._ Yeah, an expensive car that is probably worth more than what I'll make in my life. _How would you know?_ Point taken. Ventus turns the car on, and pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

We spend a few moments in silence before I find the nerve to speak up.

"Ventus?" I ask hesitantly, not sure how to phrase the question without sounding rude.

"Yes?" He questions, waiting patiently for my question as he avoids an idiot driver almost slamming into us.

"Exactly how rich ARE we?" Screw manners, it took to much work.

"Well, Dad is a commander over all the first-class SOLDIERS, which means he has all the military under his command. That being said, his paycheck is quite impressive." Ventus pauses, as if wanting to say more but deciding against it. "Wait until you see our house. It in itself is something else. I don't know when Dad will let you drive your car though, considering everything that has happened."

My car? God just how many cars does this family have?

"And what about Mom? Why wasn't she in the hospital with me?" I ask, almost dreading the answer.

My question is met with silence before Ventus speaks, his voice rough. "Mom died three years ago, Roxas. She was fighting cancer, and lost."

Oh, well don't I feel like a dick. Here I thought that she just didn't care.

"We're here." I look up, and realize that Ventus was right. The house had three stories and was the length of a modern apartment building. It looked almost like a castle from medieval Europe.

Ventus and I pull into the driveway, quickly followed by Cloud and Axel. We both get out and I stare at the house in wonder. Can this even be considered a house? Cloud is the first to speak.

"Roxas, welcome home. Your room is at the top of the stairs, right across from the bathroom." I nod and head into the gigantic house. Ventus follows me, probably making sure I don't get lost.

A staircase and a half a lung later, we make it to the top. I kneel on the floor, gasping for breath while Ventus doesn't even break a sweat. Ventus smiles and waits for me to catch my breath before showing me the way to my room, which is as Cloud said, right across from the bathroom. That certainly would make the mornings easier.

"Well, I'll leave you to get situated. Lunch should be ready about noon. You'll love Marly's cooking." And with that, he left me to my own devices. I looked around the room. It certainly screamed "Male Emo Teen in Desperate Need of Attention". There were multiple posters of bands that looked to be heavy metal, if the insane amount of stage makeup was anything to go by.

The bed looked comfortable at least. It was a king size with black satin sheets and a giant checkered comforter. I flopped onto the bed, letting out a sigh. Even with six months of sleeping, I was exhausted. These people were emotionally and physically draining. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was currently 9:05, which means I'll have about three hours to take a nap.

_Are you sure you want to sleep? Maybe you should investigate the house to see if it jogs any memories._ I rather not, this bed is comfortable, and I have all the time in the world to 'investigate'. _As you wish. Sweet dreams, Roxas._

_Science class is beyond boring. Who cares about valence electrons anyways? I lean my head on my desk and close my eyes. If science class is good for anything, it's catching up on sleep. My mind is almost to dreamland when the teacher stops talking abruptly. Great, it either means he's spotted me sleeping, or he has finally lost his voice. Let's hope for the latter. Namine pokes my side, trying to wake me up. __**"Roxas, come on. The teacher is staring at you again. You don't want another detention with Mr. Leonhart, do you?" **__I quickly raise my head off my desk and look at said teacher. He was in fact, staring at me. But this time it was not with contempt, more like puzzlement. _

"_**Mr. Strife, your company is requested at the office. Bring your things." **__Shit. Why does that sound like I'm in trouble? I sling my bag over my shoulder and look at Namine. She looks at me with pity and I quickly walk out of the classroom and into the office. What could they have found out? I was careful about everything! Maybe they figured out it was me who graffiti the back of the school. No, because I was wearing all black, at three am, with Demyx. Demyx may be dumb, but he's no snitch. Maybe it was the bathroom incident? Or the cafeteria occurrence? Maybe they finally figured out where I go doing lunch break? The list is endless, and if the principal figures any of this out, then chances are my standing as model student is down the drain._

_I stop in front of the office door and look inside. The only people there are the secretary, the student helper, and some red haired kid I don't know. I walk in and give my world famous smile to the blonde secretary. She looks up from her work and practically melts at my smile. She takes a moment to compose herself._

"_**Can I help you young man?"**__ She asks me._

"_**Yes, Ma'am. I was told to bring my things and come here."**_

"_**What's your name?"**__ I can physically see her looking me up and down, like I'm a hunk of meat. Great, another pedophile. _

"_**Roxas Strife, Ma'am."**_

"_**Yes, yes, Roxas. We have been expecting you. Mr. Fair is in a meeting at the moment so if you would please sit down a moment, he should be done shortly."**__ She motions toward a chair that does not look the least bit comfortable, but I sit anyways. I look over to the other student occupant to see him staring at me. I smile again and he looks taken back, but gives a smirk. I am the first to look away when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look to see my screen tell me that I have a missed text message from Ventus. _

"Are you in trouble?" _it reads. I quickly reply._

"I don't know yet. I'll keep you updated."_ I hit send and thirty seconds later, I get a reply._

"OK. See you at lunch."

_As if. We haven't had lunch together since elementary school. I put my phone back in my pocket and lean my head against the wall. At least while I'm waiting I can get back to sleep._

"_**Is this seat taken?" **__Or not. What is this, keep-Roxas-from-sleeping-day? I open my eyes and look at the guy standing before me, then at the seats around the office. Every single seat is empty, so why must he insist upon sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME? Keeping up appearances, I smile at the annoying red head._

"_**I suppose not."**__ He sits down and lets me study him for a moment. His insane red hair is spiked back, revealing emerald green eyes and two green tear dropped shaped tattoos below his eyes. I cannot help but find him attractive. He gives me a cocky grin._

"_**The names Axel. Got it memorized?" **__What a weird greeting. __**"What's your name, Cutie?" **__Cutie? Just who does this guy think he is?_

"_**Roxas."**__ I reply shortly. Never mind about the attractive bit. That thought went right out the window when he opened his mouth. I swear, I'm going to punch that cocky grin right off his face._

"_**What grade are you in, Roxas?"**__ I look at him, I can feel the annoyed expression leaking through my façade. _

"_**Depends."**__ I can't help but make a smartass retort. __**"Do you mean what grade am I supposed to be in, or what grade I am currently in?" **__Axel looks thoughtful._

"_**Both, I guess." **_

"_**I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but I'm actually a junior." **__I can literally see the gears turning in his head as he tries to figures out my age._

"_**So that makes you, umm, sixteen?" **__He phrases it a question. Another idiot in this school, great. Just what I needed._

"_**Fifteen." **__Dumbass. Please let us not have any classes together. _

"_**Cool. I'm also a junior, but I'm seventeen. Today's my first day, so I'll need a friend-"**__ he winks at me, __**"-to help show me around this school." **__Yeah, I definitely don't like this guy. And what the hell was that wink about? _

"_**Sorry, but I'm busy with classes. Find someone else." **__I retort. I rather not spend any more time with this guy than necessary. He looks disappointed before he perks back up._

"_**If you're a junior, then we're going to have some of the same classes!" **__He looks happy at this prospect, and I can't help but crush his dreams._

"_**Sorry, I'm in all advanced classes. So it's not possible for us to have the same classes."**__ I actually smile a genuine smile, happy to have gotten rid of this guy's hopes. Axel smirks one more time before the door to the principal's office opens. He leans toward me and whispers in my ear._

"_**We shall see."**_

_The principal steps out and smiles fondly at me. Mr. Fair is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair that can give Axel a run for his money. He currently is wearing a suit, which I know he hates with a passion. I cannot help but worry what it is he has found out, but my fears are quickly dispelled._

"_**Hello, Roxas. How are you today?" **__Mr. Fair is the type of principal that actually cares and wants to know about their days. He truly enjoys his job._

"_**I'm fine, sir. How is your day going today, Mr. Fair?"**__ I ask politely. It's not as if I actually care. Mr. Fair frowns at me, and I fear that he can sense the uncaring tone of my voice._

"_**Good, thank you for asking. However, what have I told you about calling me by my last name?" **__He frowns sternly at me, but I can see the laughter in his eyes._

"_**Sorry, Uncle Zack. I forget. What is it you needed from me? I have to get back to class soon."**__ I can feel Axel's gaze on the whole exchange, and I suppress a smirk on how his expression must look about the conversation that just happened._

"_**That's better, Roxas. I actually need a favor from you. Can you show Mr. Rhapsodos around the school? It is first day and what better person than the junior class valedictorian? As for your classes, you are excused for the rest of the day."**__ Mr. Rhapsodos? Please don't let it be him. Please, God, if you are above, anybody but him! Mr. Fair's eyes travel to the seat next to me. __**"It looks like you two have already met! Roxas, here is Axel's schedule. It's almost lunch time, so please just go to the cafeteria. Then show him around the school. Oh, and tell Cloud that Sephiroth is coming by to visit during spring break."**__ God, why have you forsaken me?_

"_**Sure thing, Uncle Zack! I'll make sure to help Axel out and carry the message to Dad. See you later."**__ I quickly leave the office with Axel trailing right behind me. I look down at Axel's schedule, and sigh. If I'm stuck showing this idiot around all week, I might as well start with his first class. First block: Precalculus. No, no no no no no no! I quickly look at the rest of the schedule with a sinking feeling in my gut. Second block: AP Psychology, Third block: AP World History, Fourth block: AP Chemistry, Fifth block: AP Literature, Sixth block: AP Drawing, and Seventh block: AP Microeconomics. How the hell did he land in ALL AP classes, which just so happens to be the exact same schedule as mine!? God must hate me._

_Axel leans into me again and confirms my fears. _

"_**Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often than not, Roxy."**_

I wake up to an energetic Demon jumping on my bed. Really? Can't a guy just sleep in peace in the confides of his own room. _I suppose not_. I sit on up on the bed and glare at the Tiny Demon. How can someone have this much pent up energy. It is like he is on a permanent sugar high. The Demon sees my glare and squeals like a yaoi obsessed fangirl.

Tiny Demon pounces on me and attempts to squeeze the life out of me. Dear God, why have you forsaken me?

"Roxas! It's almost noon! Time to wake up, you sleepy head! You'd think that you would already have your fill of being asleep. But nope! Always the tired one! Anyway, Marly's here and the food is almost ready! You'll love Marly, I just know it!" Does this kid ever stop talking? _Apparently not._ Not really helping, Vanitas. _I try_. I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Come on, Roxas! We gotta hurry, otherwise the food will be all gone!" And with the last statement, the Demon grabs my hand and attempts to drag me to my feet. Unprepared for this, I land face first onto the floor. Damn, stupid Demon. Taking my ungraceful fall in stride, the Demon helps me up and pulls me toward what I assume is the kitchen.

I pull a grimace and half walk, half jog to keep up with the little bundle of energy. Another day in a room full of strangers, another day alone. _Roxas, you are never alone. I will always be here for you. _I take comfort in that as the Demon and I slow in front of the kitchen door. The Demon lets go of my hand and pushes the door open, beckoning me inside. I take a deep breath and take a step into the unfamiliar territory.


End file.
